Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog
Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (często nazywane w skrócie jako AoStH';' '''''po polsku Przygody Jeża Sonica''') - amerykański animowany serial telewizyjny, który został po raz pierwszy wyemitowany w telewizji 6 września 1993 roku, a później na kanale Toon Disney w 1998 roku. Obecnie serial nie jest emitowany w telewizji. Kreskówka opowiada o głównym bohaterze, jeżu Sonicu i jego kompanie Tailsie, których zadaniem jest powstrzymanie złego Doktora Robotnika i jego armii złych robotów przed przejęciem władzy nad planetą Mobius. Jest też pierwszym serialem animowanym z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Opis ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog jest to kreskówka zawierająca śmieszne slapstickowe gagi typu slapstick humor, tak jak kreskówki Animaniacy, Przygody Animków czy Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego. W kreskówce występuje bardzo mało postaci pojawiających się kilka razy w poszczególnych odcinkach; zazwyczaj tylko Sonic, Tails, Robotnik i jego dwaj sługusy Scratch i Grounder (razem z trzecim robotem, Coconutsem, który pojawia się dość często). Jest jednak wiele okazjonalnych postaci i robotów, które pojawiają się w serialu. Serial jest luźno oparty na historii serii gier wideo, chociaż w tym czasie franczyza była stosunkowo nowa, a ponieważ serialowi brakowało wielu wątków fabularnych oraz historii o wczesnym życiu bohaterów, braki te zostały wypełnione przez amerykańskich scenarzystów. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog został stworzony przez studio DiC Entertainment, który wyprodukował łącznie 65 odcinków na jeden sezon (plus jeden specjalny) i był syntezowany przez Bohbot Entertainment, obecnie BKN International. Pierwszym odcinkiem był odcinek "Best Hedgehog" (w kolejności produkcyjnej był odcinkiem trzynastym; premierę miał 6 września 1993 roku) a ostatnim - odcinek "Hero of the Year" (był on z kolei sześćdziesiątym odcinkiem według produkcji; premierę miał 3 grudnia 1993 roku). DiC postanowił zakończyć prace nad serialem pełnym śmiechu i gagów, aby spędzić trochę czasu na stworzenie nieco mrocznej wersji serialu o nazwie Sonic the Hedgehog (przez fanów znany lepiej jako SatAM), serial ten leciał w sobotnie poranki na amerykańskim kanale ABC. Trzy lata po premierze, DIC stworzył zimą 1996 roku specjalny odcinak pod tytułem "Sonic Christmas Blast", który zawiera elementy zarówno z Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog jak i Sonic the Hedgehog, ''takie jak mała rola cameo Sally, oraz wizytę Sonica i Tails’a w Robotropolis, od SatAM różni się tym, że na Mobiusie mieszkają ludzie, a nazwa miasta ma dwie litery T. Strona z listami numeru 41 z serii komiksów ''Sonic the Hedgehog promuje specjalne wydanie o nazwie "An X-Tremely Sonic Christmas", co sugeruje, że pierwotnie miało ono promować grę na Sega Saturn Sonic X-treme, która została ostatecznie anulowana z powodu licznych problemów w postępie. W związku z tą zmianą nazwa specjalna została zmieniona na tytuł gry, który doczekał się premiery Sonic 3D Blast. Muzyka Czołówka do serialu jest muzyką instrumentalną napisaną przez Clarka Gassmana. Melodia ta pochodzi z motywów przewodnich dwóch gier Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) i Sonic the Hedgehog 2 skomponowanych przez Masato Nakamurę. Niektóre refreny opierają się na fragmentach znanych utworów muzyki klasycznej, takich jak "Lot trzmiela" and "In the Hall of the Mountain King" Edwarda Griega. Nagranie muzyczne w tle zostało skomponowane przez Reeda Robbinsa i Marka Simona. Wersje międzynarodowe Główny artykuł: Włoska/francuska czołówka AoStH To inna wersja piosenki tytułowej, która pojawiła się we włoskim i francuskim dubbingu. Wykonali ją: Cristina D'Avena (Włochy) i Alexis Tomassian (Francja). Postacie By zobaczyć listę bohaterów z serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, sprawdź tam. Głosy (wersja nagielska) * Jaleel White jako Sonic the Hedgehog * Christopher Welch jako Miles "Tails" Prower (Chris Turner w Sonic: Świąteczna przygoda) * Long John Baldry jako Dr. Ivo Robotnik * Garry Chalk jako Grounder, Captain Rescue * Phil Hayes jako Scratch, Sergeant Doberman * Ian James Corlett jako Coconuts, Wallace A. Ditso * Michael Donovan jako Wes Weasely, Mad Mike * French Tickner jako Professor Von Schlemmer, Doctor Warpnik * Cathy Weseluck jako Penelope * Kathleen Barr jao Katella Odcinki Główny artykuł: Lista docinków serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Historia nadawania Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog pojawił się ostatnio w dni powszednie o godzinie 8:00 czasu środkowoeuropejskiego w Toon Disney w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Robotnik był również charakterystycznym czarnym charakterem od czasu do czasu na bloku maratonowym "Chillin 'with the Villains" (był nawet w reklamach). W Wielkiej Brytanii AoStH był pierwotnie pokazany na kanale 4 do końca serialu; ostatnio pojawił się również w kanale satelitarnym POP aż do 17 kwietnia 2006 roku, kiedy na jego miejsce zaczął nadawać inny serial Sonic Underground. Został on pokazany w tym kanale jako część "Sonic Week". W Polsce nadany został tylko odcinek specjalny Sonic: Świąteczna przygoda. Wydania VHS/DVD w USA i w innych krajach świata W Stanach Zjednoczonych wydano sześć kaset VHS, które miały dwa odcinki na kasetę. W Wielkiej Brytanii pojawiło się około dziesięć kaset; tomy od 1 do 6 (z wyjątkiem tomu 5 pod nazwą Quest for the Chaos Emeralds, w którym cztery odcinki zostały pozbawione kart tytułowych) miały trzy epizody na jedną kasetę, kasety "High Stakes Sonic" / "Sonic Breakout" i "Momma Robotnik's Birthday" miały po dwa odcinki każda. Również pojawiła się mała cutscenka, która trwała trzy godziny. Żadne z brytyjskich wydań VHS nie zawierało segmentów Sonic Says, z wyjątkiem epizodu High Stakes Sonic. Jeden z tych filmów w Wielkiej Brytanii miał cztery różne wersje. Wszystkie te cztery wersje miał epizod "Sonic Breakout". Jednak w innym odcinku "High Stakes Sonic" były dwie wersje. W innym "Slowwww Going" była trzecia wersja, a wersję ostateczną miały wszystkie trzy odcinki. To samo było na kasecie z odcinkiem "Sonic Breakout". Shout! Factory wydała już dwa zestawy DVD serialu w Stanach Zjednoczonych, każdy zestaw zawierał 22 odcinki w kolejności chronologicznej. Pozostałe odcinki, oraz odcinek specjalny "Sonic Świąteczna przygoda", zostały wydane w trzecim i ostatnim tomie, który jest dostępny tylko w sprzedaży na stronie internetowej Shout! Factory. Wydano płytę "Sonic Świąteczna przygoda" z odcinkiem tytułowym. Jednak pozostałe odcinki pochodzą z serialu Sonic Underground. W Wielkiej Brytanii serial został wydany w całości przez Delta Home Video, który również wydał seriale Sonic the Hedgehog i Sonic Underground w Wielkiej Brytanii, jako jeden zestaw z 8 płytami dnia 11 czerwca 2007 roku. Firma Ncircle Entertainment wydała także kilka płyt DVD i dwu-płytowych zestawów (zwanych kolekcjami zbiorów sezonowych). Zestawy w pudełkach to "Let's Race" i "The Fastest Thing in Time". Odcinek Sonic: Świąteczna przygoda został wydany w Polsce na DVD i VHS ok. 2003 roku. Ciekawostki * Kilka aktorów głosowych z serialu pracowało także przy kreskówce z 1994 roku Mega Man przy podkładaniu postaci. A są to między innymi: ** Ian James Corlett - Mega Man, Mega Man X i Snake Man ** Kathleen Barr - Roll ** Jim Byrnes - Dr. Light i Crystal Man ** Scott McNeil - Dr. Wily, Proto Man i Eddie ** Garry Chalk - Guts Man, Dark Man, Bright Man, Needle Man, Heat Man, Stone Man ** Terry Klassen - Cut Man ** Lee Tockar - Vile *** Byrnes i McNeil both podkładali także głosu Dr. Lightowi i Dr. Wily'emu w filmie OVA Mega Man: Upon a Star. * John Stocker (który podkładał głos pozostałym postaciom), podkładał także głosu postaci z serii gier o Mario, Toadowi w dwóch serialach animowanych The Super Mario Bros: Super Show i The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3. * W tym serialu są odniesienia do czterech gier z serii Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic 2 (8-bit) and Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball) takie jak strefy z gier, Badniki, Szmaragdy Chaosu, Pierścienie i Poziomy Specjalne. Główny bohater pojawia się też w grze Sonic 2 (z wyjątkiem Scratcha, dla którego inspiracją stał się badnik z gry, Clucker). * Mnóstwo wrogów z pierwszego odcinka serialu pojawiło się później w grze Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. * Trzecie zdanie Scratcha, które brzmi "Are you my mother?", jest nawiązaniem do słynnej powieści P.D. Eastmana Are You My Mother? * To była jedyna amerykańska kreskówka, w której Robotnik zostaje nazywany jako "Eggman", zgodnie z obraźliwymi słowami dotyczącymi jaj użytych przez Sonica i Tailsa. Wiele jego wynalazków na początku rozpoczyna swoją nazwę od słowa egg. Wielokrotnie wspomniano, że ulubioną potrawą Robotnika są jajka. * Odcinek Tails' Tale ''jest jedynym, w którym Tails ujawnia swoje pełne imię "Miles Prower". W odcinku ''Tails' New Home, stwierdza jednak, że jego imię to Miles i to mu się nie podoba. * To było jedyne animowane wcielenie, dopóki Sonic X nie użył muzyki z gier serii Sonic w jakikolwiek sposób. Jedynym elementem, który został stale użyty, był klasyczny tytuł z gry Sonic the Hedgehog. * W trakcie serialu, nawiązano odniesienie do austriacko amerykańskiego aktora (później gubernatora Kalifornii) Arnolda Schwarzeneggera, któremu popularność przyniosła rola Terminatora, w takich odcinkach jak Too Tall Tails i Coachnik. W Robolympics, pojawia się robotowa wersja postaci o nazwie "Arnold Robonegger." * W odcinku The Magic Hassle, można usłyszeć efekty dźwiękowe z gry Super Mario Bros, kiedy Robotnik używa komputera. Można je usłyszeć także w odcinku Attack in Pinball Fortress * W grze Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, wskazówki, które Sonic pokazuje podczas ładowania, są zatytułowane Sonic Says, przypuszczalnie wywołanie z powrotem do serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. * Ze względu na słabe tłumaczenia, w hiszpańskim dubbingu (Ameryka Łacińska) do odcinka Sonically Ever After przypadkowo uznano Tailsa na kobiecą postać, by zmylić młodych telewidzów. Także tłumaczenie z Ameryki Łacińskiej obejmuje zmianę postaci: Tails został zwany jako "Colitas" (po hiszpańsku "Mały Tails"), a Robotnika - "Mostachón" (po hiszpańsku "Wielkie Wąsy"), błędy przenoszone zostały do dubbingu serialu SatAM. Zmiany te są obecne w hiszpańskiej wersji (Hiszpania). * Jest to jedyna kreskówka, w której Sonic nie lęka się wody. * Sonic ma dwa przyjęcia urodzinowe w tym serialu, raz w odcinku Tails Prevails i drugie w Robotnikland. * Segmenty z Sonic Says (Sonic Sez) nigdy nie były pokazywane w oryginalnym wydaniu * DiC Entertainment planowało zrobić drugi sezon serialu, lecz drugi sezon nie powstał z powodu faktu, że DiC pracował nad drugim sezonem serialu SatAM. * Grounder i Coconuts są oparci na badnikach o tych samych nazwach z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2. * Jeden odcinek został zaadaptowany do serii komiksowej Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez Archie Comics, w szczególności "Pseudo Sonic" w dziewiątym komiksie serii Sonic the Hedgehog. * Odcinek pilotażowy do tego serialu nie był nigdy pokazany w telewizji. Niektóre sceny zakończyły się w tym filmie, wśród nich próba zgniatania Sonica przez Robotnika, która została rozegrana pod koniec każdego odcinka. Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog